


Č jako časně

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, romantika, sex po probuzení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Dostaveníčko před svítáním.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Od A do Z [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	Č jako časně

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E Is for Early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44598) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Slunce ještě ani nevyšlo, nebe je za oknem unaveně šedivé.

Kingsley pootevře oči a pokouší se přijít na to, kde je, až jeho penis sevře cizí ruka a on si konečně vzpomene, kde že strávil noc.

Když tu laskavost oplácí, spánkem jen trošku připravený o obratnost, pokoj je samý stín. Sklouzne pod peřinu a tiché vzdechy, které vyloudí jeho ruce a rty a jazyk, ztlumí oáza teplé temnoty.

Stisknutí na zátylku: pospěš si.

Povinnosti můžou počkat, ale jen do úsvitu.


End file.
